Drarry Origin Story
by SnowfoxLunaSanders
Summary: This is how Drarry first came to be and how they started go have feelings for one another
1. DarryStartsChapter1

Drarry

Harry was walking around the neighbour hood of the house he inherited from Sirius he wandered around for the holidays instead of with the Weasley's he was alone because the family was still grieving over Fred's death. Anyway while his mind and legs wandered he bumped into Draco Malfoy who seemed to be doing the same thing since his father was in Azkaban and his mother let him have walks by himself as long as he was back by dark now that that little explanation. Is here let the story begin! ( this is in the holidays of the seventh year)

"Malfoy? What ar you doing here?" Harry asked

"I could ask the same for you." Draco replied

" I am here because me house is close here, you?"

"Same.Potter"

" hey I am bored and have nothing to do this holidays and it seems you don't either and by that logic if we hung out we would both no longer be bored!"

"PLEASE POTTER! You honestly think I would ever hang out with you!?" Draco turned to walk back home.

" what? Do you have anything better to do?" Harry said smirking

" FINE I am bored and have nothing to do! But you utter a word of this to anyone and you are dead!"

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

" well there is this good park near here you wanna go there and talk it's been getting boring only being able to talk to the new house elf"

" sure!" So they walked talking bout what the holidays had been like till them bumped into each other Draco discussed how his mother is in terrible guilt and grief because his father is in Azkaban and she thinks she should be in there too. Harry said that she was a good person and they started to discuss how she knew I was alive but told Voldemort he was dead proving she was good. They say in the park and talked for hours then agreed to meet back up tomorrow. " 10:00am? Suit you?"

"Sure, Potter."

" I have a name you know"

" I know I just like to annoy you we had one conversation I am not now immediately your friend,"

They both set off to there homes wondering why they were blushing whenever the thought of the other person popped into there head.

" Hello mum," Draco said as he entered the house.

"Hi Draco" Narscissa said to her son "anything interesting happen today?"

" I met Potter" Draco said going pale pink " it was nice to have a chat to someone my age again"

" Oh, nice" she said smiling realising that her son had now a crush on the chosen one.

They met every day since then, days turned into weeks. They now knew a lot more about the other person like Draco's inability to cast his patronus and Harry's nightmares of everyone's death starting to come back to haunt him. Then one day Draco said something, something neither of them expected "Harry, over the past few weeks. I HAVE GROWN A SMALL AFFECTION FOR YOU!"

"OH MY GRINDYLOW! DRACO I LOVE YOU TOO!" They talked a bit more about the development of their feelings for one another.

TO BE CONTINUED….. what will happen when they return to school?


	2. DrarryStartsChapter2

Drarry Chapter 2:

So eventually school came back up and both their minds were racing they had both swore on there life along with their friends and families life that they both had to fully agree under no hex that to say to their friends and family that they were gay.

As they were on the Hogwarts express they all talked Hermione was excited about graduating and possibilities of careers in the wizarding world. Harry joined the conversation with Hermione trying to guess what she would be in this new world, Ron piped in when he knew something about the jobs they decided. Neither of them realised Ron wasn't too talkative they thought he was still not over his brothers horrific death but they didn't realise him twisting his fingers in anxiety like he was hiding something. Once they got to their dorms they set things up again like they had every year (except the last one) time went by (Harry and Draco didn't fight as often but to keep up the act they did)and then suddenly Halloween rolled and Draco and Harry barely talked and kept to themselves. Harry was in contact with the Weasley's again and Ron was back to his old self. A topic of conversation eventually went the Malfoy and Harry told them what Narrscisa had done risking her life for his and her son's life in front of Voldemort, Molly said that at the next family gathering she would invite them Ron thought she was joking but she wasn't. At Christmas she sent the Malfoy an invitation to their Christmas saying everyone deserves a second chance they had no response for multiple weeks until a slender grey owl had a letter from Narrscisa. The Weasleys bought a new tent for the party and everyone was starting to come in. The Malfoys sneakily walked in trying not to be noticed.

Hehehe Cliffhanger.


End file.
